Smile
by Otakunicorn
Summary: The little girl with the red rose has grown up, but will Garry realize who she is when she is in his class? Does he even remember? Teacher-Student relationship, M for good measure. I do not own this wonderful game or any of it's characters!
1. Monster

Garry set down his stack of graded papers and let out a sigh of satifaction. He looked at the wall clock behind him with a grin. It was six 'o' clock and he could go home already. Sure- he loved his job. Becoming a teacher was one of the best things he had ever done. But Garry loved the days when he could go home and not go straight to bed. He didn't know what he would do, but it was nice to know he could do something. With a chuckle he packed up his things and set off for the front entrance. The soft pitter patter of rain could be heard through out the building, and as the man neared the large double doors, he could hear another pitter patter. The distinct sound of shoes tapping on the tile. It was a soft sound- but there was a rhythm. Pacing.

"Hey. Why are you still here? Do you not have an umbrella?" He called once he saw that it was a student pacing. She turned to face him, startled.

"Oh. Hello Sensei. Yeah. I didn't watch the forecast this morning." Her voice was soft and pleasing to the ears.

"Ib, you should really bring an umbrella everyday. Did you call and ask your parents to come pick you up?" He chided with a small grin. The small brunette was in one of his english classes, always quiet and courteous. _She's such a nice girl. Shy as they come though. It's concerning that she has no friends._

"I know sensei. Uh, no. My parent's… They're not going to pick me up if I ask." She sighed as she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck.

"Why not? Don't they know you can't walk home in weather like this? It's dangerous." Garry inquired with slight frustration. She was a good kid, even if she made mistakes and forgot things sometimes. She smiled weakly and held up her palms.

"It's not like that Sensei, they are not punishing me. Mother and Father are in France at the moment at an art exhibition." Ib explained with a small laugh. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Come on- I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to do that. I can just wait until the rain stops. Thank you for the offer though."

_Does she think she bothers people? Does she think they don't want to be around her?_

"It's supposed to go on through the night. What are you going to do, sleep here? Trust me, it's no problem." He insisted. She flicked her eyes down towards the floor and nodded.

"Alright Sensei. Thank you."

The car ride was long and uncomfortable. An awkward silence hung between the two, interrupted only by the sound of windshield wipers and the occasional 'Turn here'. Garry's growing concern began to reach it's peak as he neared the house. How long will her parents be gone? Do they leave her often? Doesn't anyone visit her or make sure she's alright? His thoughts rushed with every heartbeat as he stole sullen glances at the girl in the passenger's seat beside him.

"Sensei." He was startled out of his slight stupor when Ib suddenly spoke.

"Hmmm?" Garry hummed questioningly.

"That is it." She said quietly- gesturing to the humble two story home outside of her side window. The neighborhood seemed quiet enough- but the man still didn't feel comfortable leaving her all alone.

"Will you be alright Ib? By yourself I mean. Doesn't it bother you?" It was a slow and steady stream of words that slipped from between his lips. " I'm a bit worried about you. I don't like alone you are."

"But sense-" She began to interject- but she was cut off by her teacher continuing his tangent.

"I'm not just talking about you being left at home- you seem to always be by yourself. Do you even have friends to make useless small chat with? Why are you so isolated? I really hope you aren't a victim of bullying. Is that what it is? Are the other students bullying you? You can talk to me Ib, and we can fix it. You don't have to be so alone." He wasn't even really talking to her at that point, he was just vocalizing his concerned thoughts.

"Don't worry about me sensei. I am not being bullied and I actually choose not to have friends. I'm okay with being by myself- because I like it." Ib said quietly with a weak grin. She gently rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "Would you like to come in for tea? It's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness." Garry's gaze bore into her crimson eyes as he tried not to pull her into a tight embrace.

"I would love to."

Garry knew that what he was doing was completely inappropriate. Just driving her home could have gotten him in deep trouble. But he couldn't resist her pleading, lonely eyes when she had asked him to come inside.

"Is there a certain kind of tea that you like most Sensei?" Ib questioned politely as she led him to the quaint living room in the middle of the house.

"Uh, green tea if you have it." He answered shakily. He was nervous- and he had every reason to be. She grinned brightly.

"Okay, I'll be right back then. Please- make yourself comfortable." The girl chimed before scampering towards what could only have been the kitchen.

Garry let out a troubled sigh once she was out of his sight. _She's so sweet and kind and cute. Why doesn't she have… Wait. Cute? No, well yes, but no… What are you thinking?! You cannot think of your student as cute. No matter how cute they are. Especially when you are alone with them. At their house. While their parents are out of the country… Nope. _He internally argued with himself as he waited. Each moment made the man grow fonder of Ib, and his concern began to overwhelm him. What am I going to do?

"Ow… " Came a small cry and then a hiss from the kitchen.

"Ib? Are you alright?" Garry called. He could hear water running, and what sounded like a sniffle.

"Yes sensei. I am fine." The waver in her voice could be heard even from the other room. He stood up and navigated his way to where she was and knew immediately that she was crying.

"Ib, what happened?" He asked quietly after rushing to her side. He could see that she was holding her small, red hand under the water gushing from the sink faucet.

"Oh nothing. I just burnt myself on the stove. I'm sorry." Ib was obviously trying not to let out a sob. Garry was slightly taken aback by the girl's response. He lightly put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Now, why in the world would you apologize to me for accidentally burning yourself?" He demanded genteelly.

"Because you seem worried." He wanted to cry.

"Listen to me Ib. Don't you ever let me hear you say that again. Do you understand me?" He said coldly. She nodded, and then let out a small squeak when he pounced on her with a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! Se-Sensei… You're hurting me…" Ib whispered. He let go of her immediately and almost ran for the door.

"I apologize- that was completely inappropriate. Not to mention that it hurt you. I wasn't thinking." Garry muttered, disappointed in himself. His thoughts and actions were not something he was comfortable with- but he was just so damn worried about this girl.

"I should leave."

"Sensei! It's alright- you don't have to go. I haven't even poured your tea yet!" The girl laughed quietly. It was a soft and tinkly noise- like metal wind chimes in a spring breeze. Of course that was Garry's exact thoughts, thus making his need to leave more urgent.

"Ib, I really need to go. I should have never come inside. Just driving you wasn't right. I'm sorry." He felt like he was choking. It had been a bad idea, an irrational choice. Maybe if he hadn't finished grading so early he would have never ran into her? No- that wouldn't have changed a thing. Denial, anger and now bargaining. He was going through the steps of grievance in a matter of minutes.

_Good God, I think I am falling for her. Why? Why is this happening?! I know her- I see her everyday. Why am I just now noticing her little quirks and mannerisms, and how God damn cute they are! Why did I offer to drive her home?! I have always felt a little… fond of Ib… Just as I am of all my students, but this is just absurd!_ His thoughts rushed through his mind like water down a hill as he made his way to the door.

"Shit." Garry groaned breathlessly.

_I am in love with Ib._

He left of course, once the fact of his feelings slapped him like a brick wall. The next morning was quite awkward for him when he arrived to the school next morning. Each time he saw or heard a colleague the hairs on the back of his neck would stand up. He was afraid and when Ib arrived to class- he was terrified. Garry watched as she came into the classroom and sat down in her seat just like the other students. She was silent as always, and her bland expression was usual. It was as if nothing had happened. Like she hadn't found it odd for her English teacher to flip out and run away for, to her, no reason. He stood up and brought the class to attention.

"Good Morning everyone."

"Good morning Sensei!" They all called in unison with bright smiles. Except for Ib. Her lips barely moved and they definitely weren't a smile- not even a grin.

_Ahh no. No no no. Are her feelings hurt? Shit. Shit! I'm going to have to talk to her and apologize after school aren't I? Alone… God Dammit._

"Alright class, today we are going to review the different English dialects." He mumbled as he sat down. He quickly covered the student transfer paperwork he had requested with his laptop, and carried on with the period.

*A/N*

Should I post moooooooore?


	2. Broken

"Ib, if you don't mind staying after school, we need to speak." Garry whispered as the girl passed- exiting the class room. She almost stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes sensei. We do. I'll be here after last period." She sounded robotic and emotionless. It saddened him to hear her speak in such a manor.

"I will see you then. Thank you."

*Smile*

At the end of the day she came as she said she would and sat down politely at her desk.

"You don't have to sit there you know. You could even sit at my desk if you would like." Garry chided with a grin. _Such a good student. Such a cute girl._

"Sorry. I sat here out of habit I guess. Can I really sit at your desk?" Ib was quiet as always, but seemed cheerier than earlier that day. He smiled at her, standing up and pulling his chair out.

"It's very comfortable." She stood up and approached the desk slowly, and then gingerly sat down. He saw the corners of her mouth curl up a little as she settled deeper into the chair.

"You like it?" He asked. Ib nodded.

"Sensei, if you don't mind me being to blunt- can we please cut to the chase? I have the feeling you are stalling the conversation we must have." It was shocking to her her small voice speak so strongly. It was almost like a smack to the face. _Damn. This girl, she never ceases to surprise me._

Garry cleared his throat. "If you insist. As you already know, I had you stay after so we could talk about what happened last night." He spoke slowly, almost in an attempt to continue stalling. She simply nodded as a cue for him to go on.

"Ib. I first want to apologize. You are probably very confused and I am sorry for that. I did wrong by you last night and frankly, I feel horrible about it."

"You did." Ib interjected quietly.

"Pardon?" He was taken aback by the sharpness in her voice.

"You did do wrong by me Sensei. You were so nice and kind- but then you just left with out a word. People don't usually rant about being worried for you just to _run away_." Her throat sounded thick, it was obvious that she was choking back a sob. Garry swiveled the chair to face him and crouched down to her level. Her face was down- but the dark, wet spots on her uniform skirt displayed the tears that she was trying so hard to hide. He wanted to hug her, tell her the truth, do something to calm her down or make her feel better. But her couldn't. That would risk his career- his reputation.

"I didn't want to do that." He whispered.

"Than why did you?" Ib's voice cracked into a small whine.

"Something came up."

"But what? You looked terrified!" She was openly crying now. _I did that. I made her cry. How can I fix it? I'm a horrible teacher, person even!_

"I am so sorry. Don't cry, please. You're doing a disservice to you're beautiful face." He whispered, wiping as many of her tears as he could. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Please!" She was trying to calm down- but the drops of sadness continued to pour from her puffy eyes.

"Ib. I... I can't. If I told you and anyone heard me, if you told anyone- I would be fired. My whole life would be ruined. Now, I'm going to be swapping you into to Ms. Violet's English class. I can't be around you anymore." It hurt. It hurt him to say those things to her. It hurt to see her face contort into such a horrible expression.

"Se-sensei... What did I do? Have I been a bad student? How-What can I do to make up for it? I promise, I'll make it up! I'm sorry! Just don't make me leave! I..." The rest of her sentence was just above a mumble. But Garry knew exactly what she said.

"I love you, Garry."

His heart dropped the second he heard the second word. He looked towards the door and quickly stood up straight and paced towards it. He stuck his head out and looked down both sides of the hall before closing it. He then leaned against the wood and looked at the girl crying at his desk.

"Ib. You can't just say that. I am your teacher- not a friend." He scolded. _I'm not even going to ask how she knew my given name... _

"But you are a friend! My very best friend, and you have been for years!"

*AN*

Okay, I officially suck. XD U haven't really been logging on, and I just did for the first time in months- so I was shocked when my little story had so many reviews. I am sorry for the delay in update and how short this was, I PROMISE I WILL WRITE MORE VERY SOON!


	3. Little Talks

_She must be delusional, or Ill. Why is she doing this?_  
"Ib, we haven't even known each other for six months. Listen to yourself- you are making no sense." Garry was beyond concerned, beyond worried and beyond scared. He wanted to help, to stop her tears. But he didn't understand her thought process.  
"Garry- don't you remember, what happened to us? You did it before you know..." Ib sobbed quietly as she stood up out of his desk chair and stepped towards him.  
"I don't know what you are talking about. What did I do?" He asked, straightening himself against the classroom door, sweat forming on his brow.  
"Leave. You acted like you cared for me and then you just left." She stopped moving and stared down at her little red Mary Janes. She wasn't crying anymore. She was completely silent.  
"Ib..."  
"Roses."  
"What?" Garry was once again, dumbfounded by the brunette.  
"Paintings." Her voice was monotone.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He pleaded.  
"Fire." Her tears started up again, dripping off her nose and onto her shoes down below.  
"Young lady I demand to know what is going on right now." He tried to sound stern- but he was scared enough to shit bricks.  
"Garry- you promised me macaroons. When are you going to show me the hamburger shaped pastries, that they sell in the cafe we talked about under the warm sun?" Ib began to cry harder, and slumped to the tiled floor. She curled her knees to her chest and continued to sob loudly.  
"Ib," Garry called as he stepped closer to her, "Stop. Stop crying, please. Don't behave like this, it isn't who you are. Please. There is no need." He shook her shoulder as he begged and she grew quiet. They hung like that for a while, her curled up on the floor with him leaning over her with his hand on her shoulder.  
"Why don't you remember Garry? Why don't you remember the time we spent together or your promises? I was so excited to finally find you and since the first day of class I thought you knew who I was. But you don't. You may have only been my english teacher since fairly recently, but you have taught me new words since I was nine. The world was so big and scary back then. But when it got scariest, you were there and you helped me get through it. Why don't you remember that? You bled for me." She wept quietly, taking the hand that was on her shoulder, and turning it palm up. She stroked the scar going down the middle of his hand.  
"How did you..." Garry, by now- was perplexed and very very confused by the girl's actions and vocabulary.  
But then it hit him. _Fire. I got that scar because I cut my hand on glass six or seven years ago... the glass was from a burning painting... God damned Mary!_ His eyes widened. His breath hitched and he almost choked.

Then came the bone crushing bear hug that should have been given ages ago.  
"You remember?!" Ib cried joyously.  
"I remember! It was horrible! No wonder I forgot!" Garry exulted, releasing his tight grip and holding her at arms' length. "You poor, poor girl. It must have been so horrible to be the only one who knew what happened for all those years!" He embraced her again and kissed her on the cheek. "I am so proud of you! You have grown up so much since then, God!" Garry felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he held the girl he met all those years ago in the gallery.  
"We have a lot of catching up to do. Would you like to come back to my house actually drink some tea this time? I promise I won't burn myself." Ib said with a small giggle.  
"How about we have those long awaited macaroons instead?"

*Smile*

This second car ride was far from awkward, but definitely more dangerous to Garry. _She's just a really good friend... Except I love her deeply. And she seems to share similar feelings. I hope there are no students around this area... _He tried to make up various excuses if any questions came up, and his fingers grew white on the steering wheel.  
"Garry. Are you alright? You seem upset?" Ib asked quietly. He looked at the brunette in the passengers' seat and grinned weakly.  
"Yeah. I'm just still a bit shell shocked. You know, I didn't mean to leave you the first time. I never meant to forget you Ib. I don't know how that happened, I apologize." He reassured feebly. He wasn't okay. He was terrified and almost ashamed.  
"It's alright sensei. I understand." She chirped with a large smile. Garry felt sick.  
"Please don't call me that outside of school. Don't call me by Mamoru either alright? Just Garry." He hissed, tightening his grip on the wheel.  
"Sure. Are you sure you are okay?"  
He couldn't take it. He pulled the car over and turned it off with out a word. He looked over at Ib, her eyes were wide and her expression confused. After a moment or two of strained eye contact he had her against the passengers's side door and his lips on her's. _Shit. What the hell am I doing? Oh God she is softer than she looks. I'm so going to get arrested... But it feels so good..._  
She struggled slightly of course, being practically attacked by someone twice her size. She tried pushing and kicking, but he was just too heavy for her little arms. She soon gave up and just relaxed, melting into it. The hands of both parties began to wander, but soon became still when Garry pulled away and slumped towards his window.  
"I'm sorry. I am so horrible, call the police if you want. I just love you. Okay? That's why I left last night, that's why I ran away. You are just so sweet and kind and caring. You are so _fucking_ lovely. God... I am so sorry Ib..." He could feel anxiety closing in on his chest. Through the corner of his eye he could see Ib, red in the face, poking her two index fingers together.  
"Well... Though your actions were quite unexpected, they were not unwanted. I have loved you for seven years Garry- and there is no way I would ever be prompted to call the police on you. I trust you and you make me feel safe. So don't be sorry. I would rather you kiss me again."  
He did. Again and again until the sky outside went dark and both of their lips were red and sore.

*A/N*  
Teehee, updates two days in a row~  
But this won't be happening all the time guys- sorry XD  
But the next chapter will be something to look forward too. If y'all haven't noticed yet, I tend to name things after songs that I listen to when I write. In example- this chapter was Little Talks (by Of Monsters And Men). I plan on naming the next chapter Situations. Which is by Escape the Fate~  
See you next time!


	4. Situations

When the sky went dark and the street lights turned on Garry took her home. They were silent of course, as per usual for their now seemingly common car rides together. Ib, in the passenger's seat, sat blushing with swollen lips and kept herself occupied with her oh so _interesting_ hands. They came to a stop a few feet away from Ib's house and continued to sit in silence for a bit. Ib unbuckled herself, despite wanting to stay. She turned to open the door, only for it to lock instantly. She turned to see Garry with his hand on the switch.  
"Ib. What happened today... Will have to have been a one time occurrence that no one can ever know about. I am deeply sorry, but my need to transfer you to another class has only increased." He said gravely.  
"I understand the first part. But not the second. Why? Why are you going to push me away?" She retorted in a somewhat sharp tone.  
"I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you every morning with out doing _that_ among other things. It's best for the both of us. What if a classmate became suspicious and bullied you? What if they spread rumors and ruin your reputation? Huh? I can't risk that. For your sake." He was now stammering slightly, feeling anxious just mentioning the prospect of getting caught.  
"Alright. I see. Well, before you get rid of me- can you come inside for a while? Just for idle chit chat? I won't even make tea this time, please. Indulge me. It would mean a lot..." The brunette had started off strong and began wavering, before slowing hiding half of her face with her hand, "... I've missed you so much. Even seeing you daily; I missed you terribly, because you weren't the person I knew or remembered until today. I finally get you back only to imminently loose you again." She sniffled quietly. Garry took her hand and moved it away from her face, revealing that she had large tears rolling down her face. He was conflicted by his emotions and by common sense.  
"I will. I will, please- just don't cry anymore. It's painful to see you like this." He pleaded as he unlocked her door and unbuckled himself.

*SMILE*

They sat awkwardly on the couch, on opposite ends and refusing to look at each other. It was silent for quite a while until Ib finally spoke up.  
"I'm sorry if I've put you in a difficult position." She muttered quietly. Garry stole his gazed from the painting the adorned the walls, and glanced at her with a pout.  
"Can we not discuss that at the moment? I thought you wanted idle chit chat..." He scolded with a grin. She laughed quietly and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Yeah, sorry. Umm... I don't know what to talk about... It feels odd. I remember how we talked together and how it felt easy and safe- but now it feels like treading on glass." She scratched her hairline as she spoke, and turned to face his direction.  
"It's alright. I feel a little odd too. You are very different from back then- yet exactly the same. I remember, you were such a tiny child. It had been very easy to carry you around with out worrying about being slow if I needed to run." He reminisced with a small chuckle.  
"Hm. I don't remember that. Oh, yes I do. When I fainted right?" She tapped her chin as she spoke, as if conjuring the memory. Garry nodded with a grin.  
"Yes ma'am. But let's not reminisce that day any further, it's too depressing."  
"Alright. What should we talk about then?"  
Then came another awkward silence, and the realization that they didn't have much in common. He was a man in his mid twenties with a hum drum teaching job and a one room apartment that he shared with a cat. She was a wealthy, introverted teenaged girl in high school- usually alone in a big lonely house. The only thing the shared was the gallery, and the morning class she would no longer be in.  
"Well... How did you decide to teach?" Ib questioned, hesitantly.  
"I... I don't really know. Around seven years ago I kind of had and epiphany, that teaching kids new things is really cool. So I went to school for a while and moved around trying to find the right place to teach. It's such a great thing that I get to do everyday, filling young minds like yours with words you didn't know before..." Garry explained with a large grin. It was his passion, something he had loved for such a long time. He was risking all of it. She smiled back at him with a small laugh.  
"It's such a wonderful thing to have that much enthusiasm about what you do for a living! I'm happy for you Garry. You seem to have been doing well." The teen said with a small sigh and pink cheeks. She truly enjoyed seeing him light up the way he did. It made her feel warm and fuzzy in the most cliché way possible, but it felt damn _good_.  
"Ib? Are you upset again? Why are you looking down like that?" Garry asked quietly as he gently shook her shoulder. She looked up at him, her face flushed and eyes teary.  
"I'm just really happy. Sorry. I'll be fine in a moment, really." She giggled as she wiped at her eyes and tried to hide her face.  
"No need to apologize for being happy! Now- why are you trying to hide? Are you embarrassed?! Why~? What made you so happy?" The grown man began to feel giddy. Her face and her laughter filled him with desire and glee. He poked her sides, earning squeals and giggles, in an attempt to get her to answer and stop hiding.  
"Garry! Ah~! Stop it!" Ib continued laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll tell you! I'm happy because you are! Please stop."  
He did of course, grinning at her wildly.  
"You are such a sweet girl." He said as he stroked her cheek- following the path of one of her tears. For once he didn't make her cry by upsetting her. "C'mere, let me give you a hug..." He whispered as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her small frame.  
"Your smile is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Please, let me see more of it. I feel deprived." He pleaded softly, stroking her hair.  
_I am so fucked. This is not going to end well. _

*A/N*  
Sorry for the long wait! A lot of things have been happening lately, and I didn't have much time to write. This chapter kind of deviated from my set idea (as they all do) but I think it still matches the song? Kinda? Not really? Okay okay, don't hate me XD The next chapter hopefully won't take as much time to write and will possibly be saucy~ Stay tuned for inappropriate student/teacher relationships!

Also! The cover art was done by my wonderful friend Anna, AKA or

*She also proof reads, so let's all give this magnificent woman a round of applause~*


End file.
